


Музыка спасает мир

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Music
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Начался обстрел, но до Вани пули не долетали, зато Клаус увидел по ту сторону сцены фортепьяно. Впервые в жизни Клаус Харгривз точно знает, что делать.





	Музыка спасает мир

Когда Клаус сказал, что знает, как остановить Ваню — ему никто не поверил, и велели оставаться на стрёме. Когда Клаус спокойно подождал, что все уйдут, то хрустнул пальцами и пошёл искать чёрный вход, игнорируя бубнёж Бэна, что это самоубийство. Когда Клаус споткнулся на сцене об кем-то брошенную виолончель и привлёк к себе внимание исключительно братьев, вот тогда стоило забеспокоиться. Начался обстрел, но до Вани пули не долетали, зато Клаус увидел по ту сторону сцены — фортепьяно. Впервые в жизни Клаус Харгривз точно знает, что делать.

— Клаус, это ужасная идея, — говорит Бэн, когда они оказываются у скромно стоящего в углу инструмента. — Если ты заиграешь собачий вальс — я сваливаю в Ад, — успел сказать брат под неодобрительное фырканье Клауса.

— Не боись, я что зря полгода курил с пианистом?

— Это было восемь лет назад!

— Как велосипед.

— Ты и на нём не умеешь ездить, Клаус.

— Бэнни, солнце, заткнись, — осадил его брат и резко ударил по клавишам.

Через пять секунд Бэн узнал мотивчик песни и чуть не застонал в голос.

— Ты серьёзно?!

Клаус играет знаменитую и приставучую «Somebody once told me». Кажется, что даже выстрелы стихли от недоумения. Играли две совершенно разные песни, но упрямства Клаусу хватало за троих и он начал напевать слова. Где-то в зале искренне офигевал Диего, кидая нож в приспешника Комиссии, а где-то рядом с ним материализуется Пятый.

— Какого…. — успевает произнести он, но тут же пригибается от пуль.

Бэн держится с минуту и начинает подпевать, а через ещё полминуты сдаётся и Ваня, подхватывая ритм мелодии.

Ох, не зря Клаус спал с тем музыкантом, не зря.

А Лютер честно не понимал, каким образом Клаус спас мир, и где он научился играть?


End file.
